


Pinecest Trick or Treat 3

by equilateral_asshat



Series: Pinecest Trick Or Treat [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, pinecest - Freeform, pinescest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equilateral_asshat/pseuds/equilateral_asshat
Summary: The "Trick or Treat" series was a multi-writer series of short stories all prompted by "Trick or Treat" style requests. Spicy Treat-Lewd, Sweet Treat-Wholesome Sour Treat-Angst.





	Pinecest Trick or Treat 3

**Author's Note:**

> Request 3: Spicy Treat

Dipper was vexed as usual. Mabel had insisted they go to the store and pick out pumpkins to carve, to celebrate the townhouse they had just moved into before Halloween loomed overhead. She had hemmed and hawed over the selection of large, orange gourds available to her for nearly an hour. And then, what did she do? She grabbed a somewhat lumpy pumpkin, and a small(ish) butternut squash of all things, insisting they “were meant for each other.” Dipper selected a medium pumpkin, with relatively few imperfections, maybe a brown spot or two.

“Are you sure about your choice, er, well, choices, Mabel?” he asked as they stood in the checkout line. She merely grinned and nodded, bouncing on her toes. With a roll of his eyes and a grin, he shook his head. “Okay, I dunno if that pumpkin is big enough to put a candle in though. And what are you even doing with the squash?”

“You’ll seeee,” she sang teasingly, winking. He furrowed his brow, and she beamed another, seemingly innocent smile at him. Well, at least now he knew something was up.

=========

“Okay, there, all done!” Dipper proclaimed, spinning his freshly carved pumpkin around for Mabel to see. He had gone whole hog on his carving job, slicing layers to let light shimmer through certain parts more than others. On the face of his pumpkin was a one eyed ghost with an axe sprouting from its forehead, a beard of flames wreathing the visage, and glowing blue with the painstakingly selected LED tealight he had stuck inside.

“Whoa, Dip, how’d you get pumpkin to shine blue like that?” Mabel stated, head tilting. He merely shot her a knowing wink, to which she groaned, but hey; if she was allowed to have secrets, so was he!

“So uh, you almost done over there, with yours?” he asked, leaning to try and glance around the screen she had set up. She tugged the cardboard barrier closer, poking her tongue out at him. He frowned. “C’mon, why are you hiding it from me?”

“It’s s’posed to be a surprise, doi,” she murmured, hands working away at the vegetables she had selected back in the store. Dipper merely shook his head, then stood up to go to the sink, washing flecks of orange pumpkin innards off of his hands and forearms. When he shut the water off, dried his hands and spun around, he very nearly shrieked. Mabel was standing directly behind him.

“Mabel what the h-” he began, but she rocked onto her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his lips. He pressed into it after a moment, humming before she peeled away. “Okay, I guess that’s better, but I swear I’m putting a bell on you one of these days.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever, ready to see my masterpiece?!” she proclaimed. Dipper merely nodded, an amused smile crossing his face. She skipped over to the table, held up a hand with three fingers raised as the other fell on the screen. One finger fell, then the other, and as soon as the final finger was lowered, with a small flourish she pulled the cardboard wall away. “Ta da!”

Dipper felt his face go red. His breath caught in his throat for a moment, as he fought the urge to either yell or laugh. He realized the pumpkin wasn’t so much lumpy as it was… creased. One big crease that his sister had accentuated with careful carving. Because now that pumpkin was the startlingly accurate, orange clone of Mabel’s backside. She even managed to somehow dye a small part with a freckle only the two of them knew about.

The squash had been whittled away at as well, until it had become a piece of Dipper’s anatomy that he was all too familiar with. He’d grown up with it. He had, well, _measured_ it over the years. And now, here was his manhood, carved in butternut squash.

“Mabel, what the heck?!” he managed to stammer before he laughed. She was still grinning wide, despite his response. Or maybe this was the reaction she was hoping for? “We cannot put this on the front doorstep!”

“Well, noooo, but I thought maybe you’d like to celebrate my incredible sculpting skills by duplicating the scene!” she said matter-of-factly. His head tilted, and he stepped closer, and then this way and that. Mabel had put a _lot_ of detail into this. In fact, the head of “Butternut Dipper” was pressing right against a finely detailed pucker on “Pumpkin Mabel”. His heart pounded.

“So you’re saying we… put this out at the _backdoor_?” he joked. Biting into her lower lip, his sister merely snorted and nodded before stepping past him, giving her hips a little twist to flare her skirt a tad, before she skipped out of the room and up the stairs. A moment later, he gave chase.


End file.
